To Uncover the Truth
by LeifIsAUnicorn
Summary: Jack and Isabelle's kids find a way to get the whole story.


**Well who can guess what I went to go see last night? This was one of the few things that irked me about the otherwise very well done movie. Why didn't they just tell their kids the whole truth? And didn't they realize that unless it had happened a very long time before they were born, which judging by Jack and Isabelle's looks when the** 'kids scene' **was on I doubt, that they were more than likely going to find out eventually? So yeah... my version of that...**

Elinor, the graceful and beautiful Princess, and William, her ruggedly hansom brother were on an adventure. They had snuck past the guardians on duty and where headed towards the town's largest pub.

Most people wouldn't think of going to the pub as an adventure but these two were on a mission. They had noticed their parents dodging their questions even while they read them their favorite bedtime story. Now the day after William's fifteenth birthday he and his fourteen year old sister where in disguise and hoping to get the answers they so desperately wanted. They only hoped their suspicions where correct.

William stepped through the door to the pub first. He was wearing a rough tunic and breeches and had dirt smeared across his face making it seem as though he had just come in from a day of working the fields. He was closely followed by his sister who had donned a slightly ragged brown dress and was wearing makeup in an effort to mask her most noticable features. They walked up to the bar together.

William got the barkeep's attention and ordered them both cider. As he passed them the drinks he said, "Don't think I've seen you two in here before." Elinor gave him her most charming smile, a smile that was marred a little by her clever disguise and explained, slipping into a more northern accent as she did so, "Aye my brother an' I are travilin' sir, an' no doubt, but honest I never heard such as the like's of your countrymen's fire side tales."

"Pardon me?" The barkeep looked as though he might know what they were talking about but wanted to make sure. This time it was William who spoke also slipping into the rough accent that they had been practicing for weeks. "My sister n' I fell in with some traders 'bout a week 'r so back, we traveled with them till tha' fork in tha' road outside a' Bradfurd. They were headin' for Comerry But we plan ta' go to further south n' visit a cousin a ourn. Anyhow all o' tha traders where spinnin' all kinds a' tales abou' giant men an' a slayer. You kno' anythin' abou' tha?"

By this time the barkeep was grinning as where several of the patrons who had edged closer while William was speaking. "Why yes I do. And It ain't tales you've heard. In fact I myself was there while the guardians and soldiers where fighting the giants outside our very gates!"

Elinor giggled a little while William scoffed. "Naw!" The men and women around them clamored to reassure the two that the giants had been very real and very ugly indeed. After they had calmed down a little the two siblings were able to hear the clop of horses hooves at the end of the street and drawing closer. The exchanged glances and Elinor pretended to sigh wistfully. "If tha giants ar' real then is tha slay'r as hansom as tha say? I' he still around that I migh' judge fer meself?"

This drew a laugh from the group and the barkeep once again took control of the talking. "Yes he's still around, but I wouldn't try to win him over darlin' he's old enough to be your father! Besides he's completely faithful to his wife." Elinor pouted a little and said. "But who i' he? None o' the traders coul' giv' me a name." There was more laughter and one of the men beside William exclaimed. "Jack! His name is Jack! And he happens to be our very own king!"

Suddenly the two strangers before them seemed to change in their baring. They seemed a little less grungy, a little more regal and the patrons of the tavern knew instantly that not all was as it had seemed. William stood straighter and said, "I thank all of you for the service you have paid me and my sister today. The information is highly appreciated."

The door to the tavern was wrenched open and a group of armed men burst in, upon seeing that their wily charges where in no danger they relaxed a bit and a teen stalked forward to meet the two roughly dressed royals. He was dressed in armor and his hand gripped his sword hilt as if he was reassuring himself it was still there. And though he seemed like he was the one in charge he was amazingly young, about eighteen or so, but none of the commoners in the room doubted his ability to lead, he just had that air about him.

He glared at the two younger teens and said, "You do realise I'll be hanged if anything happened to the two of you right? Your father is a very protective man." The two siblings looked at each other sheepishly before William stepped towards him and clapped the taller boy on the shoulder. "Sorry Stefan, but we had to know the truth. You know he wouldn't tell us. I bet he even told all of you not to tell us."

Stefan sighed quietly and nodded. "I always said that you two should know, and I always kind of guessed you two would eventually pull something like this." William grinned. "Well nothing happened. Now if you don't mind my sister and I would like to go back home and confront 'Jack the Giant Slayer'." The guardian grimaced. "Please just make sure I'm out of the room your highness."

That last word broke the other patrons out of the trance they had seemed to be in and they all sank to their knees. Elinor sighed, "Now you've done it." She looked around for a moment. "Let's go before any of them hurt themselves trying to out bow each other."

And just as swiftly as they had come thy were gone, back to the palace, leaving behind a very confused group of commoners while they went to confront their father the king.

**soooo... Yeah hope you like it. Drop me a review if you did!**


End file.
